I Love You
by genielou
Summary: Tanya and Adam's scene on the trip to Muiranthias. Read and find out... WARNING: Major Sappiness ahead. *rewrittten* It makes more sense now than before.


Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me. I have gotten no permission from them and have only written this fic for mere amusement and that is it. No such profits are being made out of this.  
  
Author's note: I've heard from conversation with Nakia Burrise that she and Johnny Yong Bosch had a scene that was cut out of the Turbo movie, and since then, I haven't stopped thinking about what that scene could have been. And, since the pink and red ranger had so many scenes in that movie, I thought we should take a break from their romance and move the camera onto the other couple. Now, take note that this isn't the cut-out scene from the movie. I have no idea what the cut-out scene was about. I only made this up. This wouldn't work on the movie anyway since it's so much into the 'fanfic' style of writing... Well, you know what I mean. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Second Author's Note: This could've been a really good scene if the Pink ranger didn't have that one scene with Justin on the boat. Oh well...  
  
Third author's note: I always say this in all of my fanfics... If you don't like Adam/Tanya pairing, then don't read this.  
  
Fourth author's note: This is in Adam's POV.  
  
  
  
  
I Love You  
by genielou  
  
  
  
  
I groaned as I awoke unwillingly at the jolt of the ship. It had been two days since we left Angel Grove in search of Larigot. All of us are tired, frustrated... and, most importantly, afraid. Nobody is letting on, of course, but it's an obvious thing. We have to be brave and face this as best we could, no matter how hard that would be.  
  
I look over at everyone else. Tommy and Kat's futons are right next to each other. What a surprise. I would have thought that they would be sharing the same one since they've been intimate for some time now. And it's pretty obvious that they would prefer sleeping in one futon since Tommy's hand is stretched over hers, but I guess it would be inappropiate for them to do that in front of us, although we practically don't care. That's Tommy and Kat for you, always thinking of other people's comfort over their own, even when they're dying to do what they want.   
  
Justin's futon lay right next to Kat's. You really have to admire that kid. I don't know if I could have had the guts to go off onto an ancient ship in search of a powerful being to save the planet at such a young age. I barely got through being a power ranger at sixteen. Even then I almost couldn't handle it. It makes me wonder if he's got what it takes. But, for now, we don't have a choice. The circle is just not as powerful and complete with four rangers, and we need all the help we could get if we ever want to get out of Muranthias. Justin probably think of all this as the adventure of the lifetime, which is true, but it's so much more than that. Besides, I have a feeling that he'll be just fine. He's got nothing to be homesick about and it seems like he's already been well-adjusted to us... to the girls, anyway. I guess he's been longing for a mother-figure in his life and now he's found two. Kat's there to baby him and Tanya makes sure he doesn't hurt himself.  
  
Tanya...  
  
Just thinking about her makes me smile. Out of all of us power rangers, she's the one that's impressed me the most. She is so amazing, and her coming here is even more of a daze to think about.   
  
One day she meets a girl that came from across the world, who turns out to be a very distant cousin she never knew existed, then the next minute she agrees to be drawn off onto who-knows-where to save the entire world. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she went anyway. She wasn't sure what was going on. She knew that she was in for danger, she knew that she has had no experience in battle, but she was still willing to fight. I remember when she first faught. It had happened shortly after she came. We didn't have the chance to explain everything to her when we were attacked, but she fought as best she could. She threw punches and kicked, and she did it so clumsily, but, nonetheless, she did it.   
  
I remember when we were finally able to get our normal bodies back. The whole Chamber shook from the power surge of the crystals and we were all thrown back onto the consoles, Rocky and me onto the floor. When we stood up to straighten ourselves, I remember the anticipation that I felt when I saw her leaning on the front console, her back facing everyone else. I was so eager to see the 'new girl,' what she looked like. I remember my heart stopping when she slowly turned to face us; her dark skin, her short, straight, auburn hair pulled back with a sash of colorful cloth, and that face...  
  
She was so beautiful. Time seemed to stop then. I remember her eyes wandering, from one ranger to the other. I remember her eyes stopping to gaze at me for a moment, as if saying something, a 'hello' maybe. That was when I knew that I had fallen for her. Silly, yes, that I would fall at first sight for a girl that came out of nowhere. Rocky thought so when I told him, he even threw a fit about it, called me crazy, but I didn't care. I mean, I really couldn't help it. That was why I was so willing to train Tanya, to teach her everything I know. It was the only way I knew to get close to her.  
  
But that plan didn't work to my advantage at first. I became a 'best friend.' That was my role in her life. I wanted to be more, but I didn't want to rush her. She had just come to a whole new world, she was a stranger. I wanted to wait until she was well-adjusted, but I waited too long and that costed me. Shawn came into the picture and asked the question that took me so long to ask myself. There were so many times when I could have just blurted it out, but I didn't. I knew she was happy and I wanted it to stay that way. That was why I just stayed on the sideline. I wasn't meddling at all, but I was close enough to make sure that she was safe. I hanged out with her so much, and I even joined the baseball team for her. I had to give up so many homework time for that, but it was worth it.  
  
It wasn't fair that I was waiting on the side while Shawn was taking advantage of her. He didn't deserve her, didn't even appreciate her, but had the nerve to hurt her. Rocky, Kat, Billy, and Tommy had warned her that Shawn wasn't the most reliable guy in the world, and that he had quite a reputation at school, in which he did. I thought so too but I didn't say anything about it. I remember the day when she had found out about Shawn and Veronica. We all stood by the Juice Bar while she talked to him. We didn't want to meddle, although we wanted to when we saw tears stream down her cheeks. She ran out without saying good bye to anyone.   
  
On that very night when I opened the door to my room to climb into bed, I saw her sitting there. Her eyes were puffed and red. I was so surprised to see her. And I was so hurt to see her like that. I knew I would have gotten into a lot of trouble if my parents had known that I had a girl in my room, but, at the moment, I didn't care. All that mattered was Tanya.  
  
I closed the door silently and locked it, then walked over to her slowly, not so sure of what I should say. I mean, I knew why she had been crying, but I didn't know what I could say to make her feel better. She got up from the bed. I gestured for her to stay seated but she didn't acknowledge me. She just kept looking at me as if waiting for me to say "I told you so". I reached for the remote on my bedside table and turned my stereo on and increased the volume so that it would be slightly loud. I didn't want my parents to hear anything and they're used to my late, loud music because I've told them so many times that I do it for school. Then, she threw her arms around my shoulders and buried her face on my neck, sobbing. She didn't need to be told that it was Shawn's loss. She didn't need to be told that she was better off without him. She didn't need any of that. All she needed at the moment was to let it out. All I could do was wrap her in my arms and let her stay there until she was ready to move on.  
  
I turned to the futon lying right next to mine as Tanya and I had done it to form one whole futon, suddenly having a feeling of longing to see her face, but found it empty. I sat up, looking around, then got up when I realized that she wouldn't get out of bed to just stand around. Tanya likes her own peace of mind and, more often than everyone else thinks, goes off into her own little spot to think. She often does this with me on the cliff by the beach.  
  
I climbed the stairs to the main deck and walked around, looking for her. It was still dark and the stars hung free and scattered on the sky. The cold chill was still amidst in the thin fog. I walked to the front of the ship after searching the back. There she was, right at the very point of the deck, her waist bent and her elbows propped onto the railing, and her free hand holding her communicator as she stared at it.   
  
I walked silently towards her and layed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at my touch, startled, but smiled when she saw me.  
  
"Hey," she said. "It's still pretty early. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said leaning a hand onto the railing.   
  
She stood up straight and placed her hands onto the railing, looking at me. "I was just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Anything in particular?"  
  
She seemed to gaze onto the starry sky as she breathed a deep sigh. Her curly hair softly ruffled at the passing breeze as she closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards to feel it blow against her neck. "It's amazing, isn't it?" she said, gazing once more onto the sky. "We've gone from one adventure onto another. Usually not knowing what comes ahead of us, but we've survived all of them. And now, here we are, about to embark on another one to save the world. The only difference is... we know what we're up against..." She turned to me, "It feels like it was just yesterday that I became a Power Ranger. I thought I've seen it all.. until now."  
  
I was speechless. We all felt the same way but how do you really respond to it? I can't just say "It's all right" because I know that it's not all right. I can't say "we'll make it through this" because, quite frankly, I really don't know if we're going to make it at all... not from this.   
  
"Adam," she startled me slightly. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
The left corner of my lips curled to a lopsided smile. I guess I was thinking too much of what I should say. I shouldn't feel so insecure in front of Tanya or feel like I'm obliged to be perfect. I forget that quite often these days.  
  
I slowly slid my hand down the rail and took her hand in mine, carefully being as gentle as I could possibly be. She looked at me longingly, as if she did want me to say something, anything. As if she wouldn't be content as long as her thoughts were not acknowledged with even just a sentimental woo to make her feel better. I took a long breath and relaxed.  
  
"You've gone a long way," I told her, still not sure of what I should say.  
  
She smiled at me, "I had a good teacher."  
  
Those words could have melted me right at that very moment. It's amazing how she always say the right things to me. I took her other hand in mine and entwined my fingers with hers. She accepted whole-heartedly as she waited for me to speak.   
  
"You know, it feels like it was just yesterday that you came to Angel Grove to accept the Yellow Zeo Powers," I said, completely off the subject, but she didn't seem to mind. She stayed silent and her gaze was still on me. "Before that yesterday, I thought I had everything. I was a good student with a good reputation, I had Rocky and Aisha to stay with me forever, and I was a power ranger. Being a power ranger is a real honor. Everyday I hear kids saying that it would be so cool to be a ranger. All of a sudden, I was like some kind of a saint."  
  
Tanya seemed to cock her head, listening intently.  
  
"But," I continued. "If it was as wonderful as other people say it would be, I thought that I'd certainly be truly happy with it. But that wasn't the case, until yesterday actually came." I lifted her right hand to my lips, brushing her knuckles lightly with a kiss, and carressed it with my thumb. "Until you came."  
  
She leaned forward and softly pecked on my lips, smiling. She leaned her forehead onto mine, "Oh Adam," she whispered.  
  
"You know," I smiled, "if you had done this a few months ago, I would have fainted by now."  
  
To my great relief, she laughed. I thought she would never get over her seriousness.  
  
"Believe me," she started. "I don't think I would've had the courage to do this then, even if I get payed for it."  
  
"I could take that as an insult, you know."  
  
"I know," she touched the tip of her nose with mine. "But you know it's not."  
  
I smiled widely, an idea forming in my head. "Well, you never really know," I teased. "How do I know you're not just so disgusted by me that you wouldn't even touch me for money?"  
  
She knew what I was up to, I could tell as she grinned. She only grins when she plays hard-to-get with me. She pulled away from me and took a step backward, her back facing me. "Take it however you want. You're the one who's not gonna have a happy ending when this is all over."  
  
I chuckled. No matter how many times I've tried, she always seem to win at this. I can never get around her.   
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Tanya," I whispered onto her left ear. "We'll pull through this. I want a future and I'm gonna get it. I'll fight twice as hard and I'm gonna pull you out with me, no matter what. I promise."  
  
She leaned her head towards mine, her hair tickling my neck. Her hands slowly slid down my forearms and her fingers entwined mine's once again. I gladly took in and tightened my hold around her small body, afraid that this moment could end at any moment.  
  
"Tanya?" I asked.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
I whispered it so softly, not wanting to scare her away. My head didn't feel dazed, my shoulders didn't feel tensed. But my heart felt light and content. I've been waiting so long for the right moment to come for this, never sure because I thought I might not get the right reaction, or a reaction at all. I've wanted to say those three words for so long. And now, I finally did.  
  
She smiled as she tilted her head sideways to kiss my cheek, and whispered, "Not as much as I love you."  
  
We stayed there for quite a while, her whole body leaning onto me, and my arms wrapped around her like there was no tomorrow. Neither one of us wanted to move. This was something that we've wanted for so long and now we have it. We wanted to stayed there forever, but we knew that it wouldn't do to have it be frozen in time for our satisfaction. So, after what seemed like a whole year of happiness, I released her from my arms and led her down onto the second deck. We climbed onto our connected futons and covered ourselves with the seperate blankets that our emergency packs had provided for us. Still sitting up, she held the side of my face and pressed her lips onto mine firmly. Before completely lying down, she nudged closer to me. I wrapped an arm under her head, and she snuggled as close as she could, with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.   
  
Whatever it is that Maligor can do, I didn't care. I know I'll defeat this. As long as Tanya is by my side, nothing can keep me away from the future that I've envisioned for so long. For the rest of the night, I slept peacefully, with a newfound courage for the fight the lay ahead the next day.  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, there it is. Mushy? Yes, but that's what should be expected from me a lot. If you liked this and would like to read more Adam/Tanya fics, just look me up on the search. I'm a sucker for those two.   
  
R + R is always welcome. Remember: Reviews encourage me to write faster ^^ 


End file.
